The Farm/Roleplay
Here you can RP an animal from The Farm. In the Farm..... Rainy grazed leasurly in the pasture. 23:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thunder ran around the pastures, zooming past Rainy. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 00:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rainy stamped her hooves angrily. "Watch it!" she neighed. 00:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thunder just teasingly barked at Rainy. ------- Laurlye awoke in the chicken coop, her small yellow body was fluffy. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 00:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rainy changed at Thunder. 01:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thunder yelped with shock and ran away fast. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 01:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) At full gallop, Rainy quickly passed Thunder. 01:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thunder became frightened as Rainy flashed by. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 03:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Checkers let out a yelp of surprise as she saw Rainy go by. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (The animals can talk XD It's not like the other RPs. They can talk to eachother.) Rainy kept on running, as if trying to challendge Thunder. Then, suddenly, she ran into a brown colored wall. "Sorry," she told Tiny, a large stallion. The small mare had bounced backward from the impact, but the stallion didn't even budge. "It's fine," he told Rainy. 03:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Saber watched from on top of a fence.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Laci bounced around the feild excitedly. She darted past Rainy yipping with joy. (I know she can talk but I'm making her yip so yeah) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 14:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Saber nibbled on a cracker.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It started to rain lightly over the farm. Mist quickly covered the ground. "Hello," said Tiny to Saber. 15:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "What are you excited about?" Checkers asked Laci, curiously. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing really, its just a good day today I guess!" Laci chirped and bounded through the dew wet grass. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 15:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Trouble tripped and fell on the wet grass. 15:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tiny, not wanting to be in teh rain, slowly trotted over to his stall. 18:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) one of the most heartless rouges cleopatra came walking by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Saber went over to a whole in a wall.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Checkers saw the rogue and dashed up to her. "Hey, who are you?" she yapped. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rainy saw Checkers and the starnge cat. She quickly galloped over and then reared slightly before bending down to look at the cat. "I've never seen you before," said Rainy to the cat. 18:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Cleopatra hissed at the chickens and horse."Give me lots off food or your dinner."said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Some greeting," she growled. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "There's food all around you, stupid," replied Rainy to Cleopatra, refering to the grass. 21:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "I eat meat stupid"said cleopatra showing her sharp teeth.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Ew, gross," said Rainy to Cleopatra. "Now leave! You weird, ugly little creature...." 21:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, Rainy's a horse... Checkers thought as she was about to retort. She was keeping an eye on Cleopatra. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Then anotehr cat with grreyish brown fur and red eys came by."have you found dinner yet for me,my kits,your kits and you?"asked the cat."yes I have and its right here"said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (Good luck taking down an 900 pound horse) "What's going on?" asked Tiny as he slowly walked out of his den. 21:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "I don't trust them," Checkers muttered, growling. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (he would be so fat that it would be 50 years to eat all of him)"lets hunt"said cleopatra."ya"said the grey cat.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tiny stomped his hooves angrily. 21:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Hunt what exactly?" Checkers retorted. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "I'd rather have you not here at all," said Tiny to the rogues. 21:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "we are going to hunt the horse,chickens and the mouse." said cleopatra."Now pounce cleopatra."Said grey cat."ready zira"said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Checkers snapped at Cleopatra's tail. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Right, right, right," said Tiny as he picked up the cats. They looked microscopic compared to the bay stallion. He trotted to the far side of the pasture and put them on the other side of the fence, then galloped back. "I'm glad the cat's here aren't like those two," he said to Rainy. The mare nodded her reply. 22:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Zira and cleopatra came running back and zira slashed at one of the horses legs.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 22:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tiny picked the cat's up and put them over the fense again. "Your hock is bleeding a little," said Rainy to Tiny. "I'll be fine," he replied. 22:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "There could still be an infection," Checkers called out, casting a quick glance. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, those cat's did look pretty disgusting," said Tiny to the others. Rainy trotted into the storage buildin and brought out some medicine and bandaids. 22:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Laci stared with fear at the two blood-thirsty cats. "Were they really going to eat us?" She asked Tiny, terrified. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Eat us? I'd like to see them try," Checkers growled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Tiny to Laci. "I can just step on one if they try to eat you and they'll be dead." 23:59, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "R-Really?" Her voice brightened up. "Besides, I probaly don't even taste good anyways!" She shook her head to agree with herself before giggling. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I've seen cats eat grass before, anyways," Checkers added. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Tell that to the people in France," said Tiny to Laci. 00:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci eyes widened. "I'm glad I'm not in fr-fra-france then!" She could barely pronounce the foriegn country. Laci shuffled her paws and looked back up at Tiny "Do you ever wonder what its like beyond the fence?" The dog chirped. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Checkers dashed towards the fence, and ended up slipping in mud. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Trouble laughed at Checkers and wagged his tail, though quickly lossed his balance and fell into the mud himself. 00:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci bounded towards the two, then dove into the mud, splattering all of them with it. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I think I'm muddy enough without you two frolicking in it!" she snapped, getting up, only to fall back into it. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Trouble let out a happy bark and splashed Checkers with mud. 00:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci giggled at the two, but padded off. She always felt akward around others. She sat at the other end of the feild, by herself. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Checkers got back up and headed towards the fence again. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Trouble saw Laci walk away. "What's wrong?" he asked, catching up to her. 00:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci was lost in a train of thought. "Huh? What? Oh nothing." She replied, quite cheerfully too. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," replied Trouble before he slipped and fell. 01:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Lacie woak up from her napDappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Saber poked his head out of the hole he was in.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Tiny patrolled the perimeters of the farm again before leasurely walking into his stall. 15:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci laughed and slid through the mud, giggling. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Daisy ate some grass. "What's so funny?" she asked Laci, curiously. 16:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Laci shrugged her shoulders and crawled out of the mud. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Raven crawled out of the loft, large belly swaying with effort. She sniffed a mudpuddle and lapped at it hesitantly, tail lashing over the ground. "Not your cup of tea, is it, Raven?" George, a male rat, crawled out of a haystack. He was being risky, approaching a cat like this. Raven hissed and showed him her claws, and he vanished. 16:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Dasiy started grazing again. She felt kicking inside of her. 21:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Saber ran up to Tiny.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Tiny to Saber. 16:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Saber Squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dinar sat on a branch. She was new at this farm, and had never been to a farm before. She yawned. 11:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Can i ride on your back?" Saber asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Cloudy padded around. He yawned and flicked his tail. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 19:21, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Saber waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Spike waddled around the farm. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Saber still waited.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Spike stretched his wings. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Saber saw Spike and ran over to him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "What do you want?" Spike quacked in a more questioning tone than annoyed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "I want to say hi so..hi :3" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) (XD) "Hello, mouse," he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" He squeaked again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," Spike returned the greeting. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Saber asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:46, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Pretty good. You?" he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good" Saber replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "That's good." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "It is good" Saber replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:53, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Rainy ate some grass. 04:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Saber ran back to Tiny.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:25, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Tiny looked at the little mouse. "Um, hi," he said. 22:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Can I ride on your back?" Saber asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) "Um, sure," he replied. 10:16, September 5, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, great" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) cleopatra and zira came back again and they relaxed in the barn.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tiny picked Cleopatra and Zira up and put them back on the outside of the fence. 14:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) cleopatra and zira came running back and ate some meat the stolen.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tiny stepped on Zira's tail tip, breaking it. "Please leave," he said to the cats. 14:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "No we need a rest"Said Zira to Tiny.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Rest somewhere else, you're not welcome here after your last visit," Tiny replied. 14:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What did we do?"asked cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "You're disgusting little thieves who tried to eat us, so leave, now," said Tiny. 15:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Saber poked Tiny.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC oakpaw had ran all the way to the farm and he relaxed in the barn.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Spike flapped onto a stack of hay and saw the cat, not trusting him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Trouble hid behind Tiny at the site of the cat. --- Rain approched Oakpaw. 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Saber walked over to Oakpaw with Rain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw, after a long trek, made it to the farm, almost ready to collapse. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Oakpaw was eating some grass then he barfed it out on stoneclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw had enough. "You are a disgrace to the Clan. You lack respect. You kill your mother. You should just leave now and never come back," he hissed at the apprentice in an icy cold tone. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "first of all you have no proof I did"said oakpaw about his mother "And I will kill you soon.Not now but soon"he added barfing more grass on him out.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Well, looks like I'm stuck here for the night. You dare threaten your deputy?" he hissed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:36, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tiny put his hoof on Oakkit's head, not crushing him but leaving him unable to move. 17:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "actullay Im not your deputy anymore,yes I can if I want and why did you do that horse?"asked oakpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, because you're an arrogant apprentice," Stoneclaw silently hissed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Saper jumped on Stoneclaw's back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "A mouse... jumping on my back?" Stoneclaw questioned, astounded. Weird prey... ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It.... It talks? "You... talked..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Saber Squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "But.... You're a mouse..." Stoneclaw slowly said, puzzled. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "And you a cat" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Well... Mice are prey to cats... I'm a cat... You're a mouse..." Stoneclaw tried to reach his paw to get Saber. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Saber poked Stoneclaw's paw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) He put his paw back down. "I give up," he said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What's your name?" Saber asked Stoneclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Saber went over to Oakpaw and bit him on the nose and Oakpaw yelled in pain, then died. :3Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Dinar heard someone yell and flew over to check it out. She flew over and landed on something to look at Oakpaw's dead body, not realizing she had landed on Stoneclaw's head. 09:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Saber then jumped on Stoneclaw's back again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) George skittishly wandered around the yard. 19:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Saber jumped off Stoneclaw's back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Porky went around asking other animals if they have any food. "I'm starving! The last time I ate was fifteen minutes ago!" Wotto3577Talk 21:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "I have cheese" Saber said to Porky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Charlie,veruca,violet and mike came padding by and when veruca saw oakpaws dead bosy she screamed in terror.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Saber waited for Porky to reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Violet got into pouncing mode and she tried to hunt saber.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Saber bit Violet's paw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Violet ignored saber and rested on a hay stack.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:49, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Saber continued to wait for Porky to reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It started to rain. Mike,charlie and veruca ran in.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Saber still waited.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mike threw some grass."Stop waiting please"He said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Look, if you want to stay here yoiu have to be nice," he said to the cats. 14:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (who is he?) "fine"said violet rolling her eyes.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, Tiny) "O.K, that's it, get out," said Tiny. 14:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "all of us? and all I did was roll my eyes for fun"Said violet annoyed with the horse but she was calm at the moment.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, leave, I've had enough of you lot hanging around here," said Tiny. "I hate to do this, but from now one only certain cats are allowed her, and those certain cats aren't you and your weird friends." 14:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "why?"asked violet who if someone said something like that one more time she ''will ''attack."leave her off she had a very bad past"said mike.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Saber squeaked to Tiny.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm six times your height and 120 times your weight in pure muscle," said Tiny. "You are tresspassing in our home and I have the right to make you leave." 20:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, Tiny is awesome!" Saber squeaked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Now you better start leaving; I don't care about your whole life's story," said Tiny to the cats. He stamped his hooves impatiently. 20:30, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Saber went away and stood next to Porky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Rain was grazing when she heard the sound of a car pulling up into the main house's driveway. It was a truck with a horse trailer attached to it. A man stepped out of the truck, took two horses out into the pasture, a mare and a colt, and then drove off again. 20:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Saber tried to jump on Porky's back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The mare and foal looked around. "Hi," said the mare to Rain. "Is this the stable where Tiny lives?" "Um, yeah, why?" Rain replied. "Sorry, I'm Mercredi, his mate, and this is our son Jeudi," replied the Shire horse. She flicked her tail at a gold bay foal. "Oh! Yeah! Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Rain. "Tiny shoudl be by the stalls over there." "Thanks!" said the mare. She led her foal over to where the stalls were. 20:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Saber squeaked to Jeudi.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," replied Jeudi to Saber. 20:56, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans